1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for transmitting data, and in particular to a system and method for equalizing digital data signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signal communication systems have been used in various fields, including digital TV signal transmission, both terrestrial and satellite. As the various digital signal communication systems and services evolve, there is a burgeoning demand for increased data throughput and added services. However, it is more difficult to implement improvement in old systems and new services when it is necessary to replace existing legacy hardware, such as transmitters and receivers. New systems and services are at an advantage when they can utilize existing legacy hardware. In the realm of wireless communications, this principle is further highlighted by the limited availability of electromagnetic spectrum. Thus, it is not possible (or at least not practical) to merely transmit enhanced or additional data at a new frequency.
The conventional method of increasing spectral capacity is to move to a higher-order modulation, such as from quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) to eight phase shift keying (8 PSK) or sixteen quadrature amplitude modulation (16 QAM). Unfortunately, QPSK receivers cannot demodulate conventional 8 PSK or 16 QAM signals. As a result, legacy customers with QPSK receivers must upgrade their receivers in order to continue to receive any signals transmitted utilizing 8 PSK or 16 QAM modulation.
It is advantageous for systems and methods of transmitting signals to accommodate enhanced and increased data throughput without requiring additional frequency. It is also advantageous for enhanced and increased throughput signals for new receivers to be backwards compatible with legacy receivers. There is further advantage for systems and methods which allow transmission signals to be upgraded from a source separate from the legacy transmitter.
It has been proposed that a layered modulation signal, transmitting non-coherently upper as well as lower layer signals, be employed to meet these needs. Such layered modulation systems allow for higher information throughput with backwards compatibility. However, even when backward compatibility is not required (such as with an entirely new system), layered modulation can still be advantageous because it requires a TWTA peak power significantly lower than that for a conventional 8 PSK or 16 QAM modulation formats for a given throughput.
Equalizers are widely used in communication systems, and are particularly useful when there are multipath and/or other distortion effects in the transmission channel. Equalizers can also be used to cancel “echo” in the system. However, such equalizers typically require apriori knowledge of the channel impulse response, or knowledge of a pre-determined training sequence that is transmitted in the channel. Since the training sequence is known, the channel impulse response can be determined from the training sequence and appropriately equalized. Blind equalizers, which do not have apriori knowledge of the channel impulse response or knowledge of the pre-determined training sequence, are known, but such equalizers typically exhibit poor performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for accurately equalizing communication channels that does not require apriori knowledge of the channel impulse response or a training sequence. The present invention meets this need and provides further advantages as detailed hereafter.